The Way the Wind Blows
by tiramichoux
Summary: Blue dreams of being a trainer but Professor Oak is sexist and refuses to give Pokemon to girls. She then disguises herself as a boy to start her journey. Everything will go smoothly unless someone discovers her secret. BLUExGREEN
1. Chapter 1

**FOR YOUR INFO:**

**Blue- The girl/ Leaf**

**Green- The boy/Gary **

**This is only because the Pokémon Adventures manga switched the names in the English translations.**

* * *

><p>The Way the Wind Blows<p>

Chapter 1

Blue snuck around the dark corners of the quiet town of Pallet Town. She adjusted her red cap which engulfed her long ebony hair. She removed any jewelry she had on her and hid it in a crack behind a house. She then looked at her reflection in a nearby puddle, for it had rain the previous day.

She wore a black vest with a long white strip going down the middle of it over a plain red shirt, which hid her womanly features quite well. She also wore plain blue jeans. She adjusted her cap to make sure it hid her face well, so none were able to tell her true gender.

The girl nodded at her appearance, everything was set.

She had traveled from Hoenn to Kanto just to have a start as a Pokémon trainer. All of the starter Pokémon were already handed out in Hoenn, for she moved to Littleroot too late and she was a year too young. With fierce determination to complete her dream of being a Pokémon trainer, she ran away from her home to Pallet Town. She knew Professor Oak was waiting for his grandson to be of the correct age to be a Pokémon trainer. But she also knew that Professor Oak was extremely sexist, unlike the other professors scattered across the world. He refused to hand out any Pokémon to any female trainer, no matter how much potential she held.

Of course, being the witty person she is, she already had a detailed plan on how to achieve her starter from the renowned Oak.

She stepped out of her hiding spot and began to walk to the front of the laboratory which was housed by Professor Oak himself. She took a deep breath in before starting her plan.

She barged through the door and ran to Professor Oak who was busy talking to his grandson, Green.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know the nearest bus stop available?" She asked him, her voice husky and deeper than usual. Green narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing.

"Wh-What? Excuse me?" Professor Oak stuttered at the abrupt appearance of the 'boy'.

"My mother and I were traveling but we got separated and I was dropped off at this town." She explained. "Do you know the nearest bus stop?"

The old man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I believe its past Route 1 and at the entrance of Viridian City." He turned to Green who was eyeing down Blue, making her anxious that he might discover the truth. "Why don't you be his guide Green. I can give you your Pokémon now if you go."

Green answered with a terse nod and walked over to the table which showcased the three regular Pokeballs. Blue thanked the oblivious professor and innocently followed Green's eyes.

"Whoa! Are these Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle? I heard that only Professor Oak owns them and they're super rare!" She said in awe. She then stayed silent for a few seconds, as part of her act. She abruptly turned to the Green's grandfather.

"Y-You're _the_ Professor Oak!" Her finger pointing at the man who flinched at the sight of the finger. "How did I not notice it before?"

"Why, yes I am." He said. He grew smug, the thought of someone so young to know who he was boosted up his ego a few levels. "Would you like one?"

Blue's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe he was buying her act. But of course her plan _was_ flawless. "Do you mean it, Professor Oak?"

He gave her a quick nod. "Green, let… I don't believe I caught your name yet."

"I'm Blue."

The professor nodded his head. "Alright Blue, you can choose first."

There was a sudden slam on the table. The two turned to see Green with his fist on the table. "What the hell. I thought I was going to get first pick, especially since Red went ahead."

"Green, calm down and be kind to our guest."

"He's a stranger who just ran into our house. He's no guest." He said coolly yet cruelly, causing Blue to flinch. "Why are you giving something so valuable to a stranger?" He muttered the word, "honestly" under his breath.

Oak ran a hand though his hair which was becoming gray. "Green, when you go out on your journey, you have to learn to trust some people. That's why I'm allowing you to go. Now let Blue choose first." He said firmly.

Green scoffed as he scowled.

Blue nodded at Oak thankfully and headed to the table. There she saw the seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur, the lizard Pokémon, Charmander, and the turtle Pokémon, Squirtle. They were so much more exotic than the three starters back in Hoenn. She reached for the first pokéball which held the young grass-type.

"I'll take this one, if that's alright.

Oak nodded his head in approval. "The Bulbasaur, he's very easy to train."

Green reached for the last pokéball, Charmander was capsuled inside it. "Great, I wanted this one." He glowered at Blue. He aimed his pokéball near her face.

"Let's battle."

Blue grinned at the man of few words before pressing the button on the capsule and watching it release a red beam. The green Pokémon looked around the room, new to its environment. Green smirked as he released his Charmander, who was ready to fight.

"Charmander, use scratch!"

The lizard Pokémon lurched towards the Bulbasaur and ran his nails across his face. Bulbasaur released a cry as he recoiled back.

"Use tackle!"

The two continued their battle with only the two moves, scratch and tackle. Both Pokémon were at their lowest until Blue used the final move.

"Use one last tackle!"

The tired Bulbasaur rammed into the also tired Charmander, causing it crash onto the floor. When the Charmander didn't come back up, she knew she had won her first Pokémon battle.

Green returned his Pokémon and looked blankly at the capsule.

"Weak."

Blue flinched at the way he treated his Pokémon. The fire-type had lost his first battle but that doesn't mean it's weak. She parted her lips in protest but was interrupted by sudden clapping.

The two turned to see Professor Oak standing in front of them. "Great battle you too, it was plain but great." He turned to Blue. "Congrats on your first win Blue. I'm sure there will be more to come." He then looked at his uncaring grandson. "I'm sure you will learn from this and become a great trainer, Green." He said nothing and looked at the floor. While Oak was congratulating Blue, Green walked to the door. "Blue." She turned to see Green glaring at her with his jade eyes.

"Aren't you coming? Your mom can't possibly wait forever."

She nodded before thanking the Professor and running towards him.

"Thanks." She said.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Status-<strong>

Blue:

Bulbasaur Level 6

Green:

Charmander Level 5

* * *

><p>My blog- got-pigs . blogspot . com (remove spaces)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR YOUR INFO:**

**Blue- The girl/ Leaf**

**Green- The boy/Gary**

**This is only because the Pokémon Adventures manga switched the names in the English translations.**

**The Way the Wind Blows**

* * *

><p>The Way the Wind Blows<p>

Chapter 2

Blue and Green walked together up the route which led to Viridian City, not saying a single word to each other. Blue was too hyped up that her plan actually worked to talk to Green or even worry that he might figure out her secret. Green on the other hand was too busy pondering. This _boy_ comes out of nowhere and leaves with a rare Bulbasaur.

He ran a hand through his chestnut hair which defied gravity. It just doesn't make sense and his appearance was so arbitrary. Why would a lost boy, probably his age, barge into Oak's lab just for some directions? His lips slowly frowned as he turned to see the jumpy _boy_ smiling like an idiot without a care in the world. A small bit of envy sparked in him. It must be nice living a simple and carefree life. But Green was far too busy trying to catch up with Red, his rival.

Red was a prodigy when it came to being a trainer. He moved to Pallet Town as a young boy with his single mother, Delia, from Johto. He was quiet, very quiet, but that was because the poor boy was a mute. Words never escaped his lips. But the disability never held him back, not even for a second. He spoke to Pokémon through sign language. It was a phenomenon to watch. Professor Oak thought so.

He decided to let Red start his journey early, a month before Green. Green was livid but stayed silent with a dangerous scowl. He watched the entire scene from a corner, not giving a damn about hiding himself.

Oak handed Red a specially labeled Pokéball which held the Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. He said that it was a special Pokémon which would be perfect for someone as special and talented as Red. He thanked him with a large grin and his cheeks tinted red. Green had to endure the urge to crush the Pokéball with the Pikachu still in it. All he wanted to do was watch Red crumble.

The young Oak returned back to reality when he heard a sudden Bulbasaur's cry. He turned to see that Blue had released her Pokémon from the crammed red and white capsule.

"What are you doing?" He asked flatly.

Blue kneeled down to pet the green Pokémon's head who smiled in delight. "Simply letting Bass out." She tickled the bottom of his chin as if he were a dog. His tag wagged quickly.

"You're naming your Pokémon?"

She looked at him with large eyes. "Of course."

He decided not to press on and continue walking. Blue walked with Bass, her Bulbasaur following playfully behind her. The three entered Viridian City and Green brought Blue to the bus stop.

"Good luck with finding you mom." He said nonchalantly as he walked away. As he walked away he passed the empty Viridian Gym. It had been deserted for several years and no one knows where the leader went to. It was a surprise how the members of the Elite Four didn't appoint another gym leader as a replacement. He narrowed his eyes at it as he began to walk to go train his Charmander, which he decided to name Blaze.

He craned his neck over to see if Blue was still looking for her mother but she was gone.

_The Way the Wind Blows_

Blue hid behind a cliff as she removed her cap allowing her ebony hair to flow out. It was matted and damaged from being crushed by the cap. As she attempted to fix, her Bulbasaur looked at her, absolutely flabbergasted.

"_I thought you were a guy!" _Blue heard a voice. She jumped as she looked. She frowned slightly as her accelerated heart began to go back to its original state.

"_My trainer's a girl?" _

The young girl looked down to her Bulbasaur to see that he was staring right at her. She picked him up and stared right into his ruby red eyes. "Did…you just speak?"

Bass began to flail in her hands until she released him. _"You can understand me?"_

Blue faltered as she stared at Bass with wide disbelieving eyes. "Yo-You can speak!"

Bass aimed a short arm at her. _"You can understand me!" _

The two continued to stare until they heard a voice.

"Where the hell did Blue go?" The two recognized the voice as Green. Blue hastily put on her cap and concealed her hair. She popped up abruptly as Green was searching for her. He wasn't surprised at all and released a grunt.

"Well, I was out looking for my mom until Bass wanted to go chase a Butterfree. And I ended up here." She lied smoothly. It was one of her few talents. Green didn't look impressed and looked at Bass was shaking his head rapidly. He rose a suspicious eyebrow. Blue gasped as she quickly returned Bass.

"So why ya' here, Green?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't talk to me to casually. We aren't friends."

Blue nodded tensely, shocked by his mean look.

"Why aren't you out looking for your mom?"

"I gave up."

"Pathetic." Before Blue could open her mouth to retort, Green already began to walk away. When he was out of ear-shot, Blue stuck her tongue out at him. She released Bass and narrowed her eyes at him with a pout. "You suck."

Bass turned his head away from her. _"It's not my fault you're living a lie."_

Blue sighed as she picked him up, what he said was true. But she didn't want to lie, she had to. It was all for the sake of her dream.

"Come on, let's get you to the Pokémon Center so we can go fight."

_The Way the Wind Blows_

Blue exited the Pokémon center wearing a different outfit. She was no longer disguised as a boy, instead of jeans she wore a red pleated skirt. Her thick vest was replaced with a blue shirt with a black tank top underneath. There was no longer a Pokéball cap resting on her hair but instead a white hat with a red Pokéball design on it.

She felt content with her look, this was how she planned on dressing for her journey. There was no way she was going to get her title as a trainer looking like a guy. She wanted people to know that a girl trainer can do great things too.

Bass was inside the pokéball which was in her bag. She decided not to release him in Viridian City because Green could come around at any moment. He had already grown suspicious of her existence and story. She ran a hand through her hair which was now free and flowing gracefully in the wind. How could she be almost already caught?

No, now she should just continue her journey and train. She ran to Route 1 and ventured in the wild grass. She released Bass and began to hunt some Pidgeys and Rattatas. She decided to capture Pokémon when Bass was a little stronger. But of course, Bass was a little reluctant to battle since his trainer was a girl.

She collapsed on the ground after attempting to train her Bulbasaur. He was so difficult to train. He was just like Professor Oak, he refused to work with a girl. Who knew even Pokémon were sexist?

As she was relaxing down on a nearby rock, a pink round Pokémon suddenly appeared in front of her. She took out her Pokédex, and took note of it.

"**Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon. It often sings a soothing lullaby which causing people to fall asleep. Can inflate and deflate like a balloon"**, said the Pokédex.

"Whoa, so cute!" She turned to Bass. "Let's go, Bass!"

Bass jumped into action and looked at the sweet Jigglypuff.

"Use Vine Whip!"

Two olive green vines emerged from beneath Bass's bulb and whipped the normal type. She released a squeal as she flew back and crashed into the earth. The pink balloon quickly got back on its feet and began to slap Bass multiple times. Blue gasped as she watched until the balloon finished her job. She hated to watch Bass get hurt.

"Tackle, now!"

Bass ran before slamming into Jigglypuff who tumbled on the ground. There was a loud cloud of dust and when it faded away, Jigglypuff had large black swirls replacing her eyes.

Blue reached into her bag to pull out a regular Pokéball. She aimed with precision at the weak Pokémon before throwing it. There was a thin red beam that engulfed Jigglypuff. The ball fell to the ground and began to shake left and right. Blue watched with anticipation until the ball released a click sound.

She got it!

She picked up the pokéball and brought it near her face.

"Nice to meet you."

She released the Jigglypuff who looked around before staring into Blue's eyes.

"Hey there, I'm Blue. I'm going to be your trainer from now on." She pulled out a hand to her. The Pokémon was hesitant to accept it but still did.

"_Hi Blue!" _She said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey there," she had already grown used to hearing Pokémon talk. "Can I call you Jiggly?"

The round pink Pokémon gave her a sweet smile. _"Of course!"_

Bass stepped in and gave Jiggly a high five. _"Nice to meet you. I'm Bass! I'll take care of you if you ever need any help in battles."_

Jiggly thanked him graciously not seeing the sexist remark hidden within.

Blue looked up the clear sky and smiled as the zephyr air blew gently through her hair. She smiled as the wind tickled her nose.

"Mom did you see me? Did you see me catch my first Pokémon?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Status-<strong>

Blue:

Bulbasaur(Bass) Level 10

Jigglypuff(Jiggly) Level 6

Green:

Charmander(Blaze) Level 12

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I know you don't find Jigglypuff on Route 1 but for the sake of the story, imagine it does. Thanks for reading and review?)<strong>


End file.
